Multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) allows computer networks to encapsulate and route packets of various protocols using short path labels in place of long network addresses. The labels identify paths between nodes (both adjacent and distant) rather than endpoints. Some MPLS networks employ segment routing, which allows for traffic routing across an MPLS dataplane using segments that indicate particular forwarding instructions. A segment can be indicated by an adjacency segment identifier or a prefix segment identifier. An adjacency segment identifier can indicate that traffic should traverse a particular link within the topology. A prefix segment identifier can indicate that traffic should take the shortest path to a particular resource; i.e., a device or set of devices. Segments defined by a prefix segment identifier can be said to be loosely routed, since the particular links to be traversed by the traffic are not strictly defined; rather, the traffic will take the shortest path towards the device or region indicated by the prefix.